What is the first digit (from left to right) of the base $8$ representation of $473_{10}$?
Solution: The largest power of $8$ that is still less than $473$ is $8^2 = 64$ and the largest multiple of $64$ that is less than $473$ is $7 \cdot 64 = 448$. Thus, when $473_{10}$ is written in base $8$, its first digit is $\boxed{7}$.